


a beautiful mess, the kind you love to love

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain look in Javi's eyes and George desperately wishes he knew what's going through the older man's mind. Maybe he's thinking about how beautiful Lincecum is. Maybe he's wishing that he had him.</p><p>Title taken from Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful mess, the kind you love to love

Sometimes, George wonders what Javi is thinking. Actually he wonders all the time what Javi is thinking. Like now, with Javi and Lincecum sitting close together and talking about something. Lincecum is grinning widely and Javi is laughing and shaking Tim's shoulder. There's a certain look in Javi's eyes and George desperately wishes he knew what's going through the older man's mind. Maybe he's thinking about how beautiful Lincecum is. Maybe he's wishing that he had him.

That's something George is trying to get over, the insecurity. He's really a pretty happy and confident guy. But he knows Javi has a history with Lincecum. Whether it's intimate or not, he doesn't know. But he knows they're close and the entire team each has their own theories and gossips about how close they really were. The only person who has never spoken about it is Javi but that's no surprise. It'd the kind of thing that he wouldn't feel any need to discuss. Tim is his friend, he would say, of course they're close.

It shouldn't matter to George how close they are. But it does and it drives him crazy. He watches them, wishes he didn't feel a little hurt when Javi gives Lincecum a one armed hug and presses his cheek to the guy's hair.

George leaves the park without telling Javi, goes home and makes white boy enchiladas that would make Romo screech with horror and then smack George if he ever found out about them. He sits on the floor in front of the TV, back against the couch with his food and a beer on the coffee table. He forks some into his mouth occasionally. Mostly he watches a movie, idly thinking that Guy Pearce is pretty hot and wondering if they bat for the same team.

He's so caught up in it that he doesn't know that Javi is home until he feels a hand in his hair. He glances up and manages a small smile, wrapping his arms around his knees. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. When did you get home? Looked around and you were just... gone.” Javi answers, sitting on the couch. He leans forward and steals a bite of George's enchiladas before kissing George's cheek.

“Just felt like going home. And you were busy.” George shrugs, leaning back against Javi's legs. He tries not to purr when his boyfriend starts petting his hair. He fails miserably. “You and Tim...”

“Ah, yeah. It's fucking ridiculous.” Javi mutters. “Posey should be catching him. Not Sanchez. But Posey refuses to do it. A couple people thought Timmy didn't want to throw to him but it's the other way around. Don't think it'll be a problem much longer though. Bengie and Yadi Molina apparently have plans. I was eavesdropping on them and Pablo.”

“Shameless. That's you.” George answers with a fond smile. He's relieved. But also even more in love because of course Javi would shamelessly undercut his own principles to make one of his friends happy.

“Sometimes ya gotta sin to win.” Javi shrugs. He wraps his hands around George's biceps, tugging until George stands up and sits on Javi's lap. George slouches back against his boyfriend, closes his eyes and listens to the movie while Javi rubs his chest. “You know I wouldn't do that to you, don't you?”

“Do what?”

“Throw you to the curb. Push you away when things got tough, if people found out about us or if we even just thought someone was seeing something they shouldn't.” Javi answers softly.

George thinks about it and shrugs, patting Javi's arm. “I know.”

“Did you?”

“Mmhmm. You're not the kind to run away. Also, you love me.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Good. Love you too.”


End file.
